


Because It Was Real

by JEAikman



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does it hurt so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It Was Real

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for bofta.
> 
> I loved this scene, because Thranduil actually acknowledges Tauriel's love for Kili.
> 
> I need to curl up and cry and my head hurts because I went to see 3 hobbit movies in a row in 3D

She holds him in her arms and the ache she feels is so shatteringly hollow that it seems she has fallen into shadow. Is this love? If this is what losing him felt like, she would rather have forsaken it forever.

She begs her king to take this love from her, to rip the still beating heart out of her body if he must. She just wants it to stop. She wants Kili to come back. She wants none of this to have ever happened.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

The words are softly spoken, something between a lament and an apology.

"Because it was real"


End file.
